Nathan Adams
'Nathan Adams '(天野 景太 Amano Keita) is the main protagonist of the Yo-kai Watch series. Nathan possesses a Yo-kai Watch which allows him to see, befriend and summon Yo-kai. He is voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch also voiced Hajime Hinata from Danganronpa, Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach, Yukio Okumura from Blue Exorcist, Kiba from Wolf's Rain, Nathan Adams from Yo-kai Watch, T.K. Takaishi from Digimon Adventure tri. and Nobita Nobi from Doraemon. Appearances General appearance Nathan is a fair-skinned young boy with big black eyes and dark brown hair worn with three large spikes resembling cowlicks. A small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. He wears a red shirt with white rim on each sleeve and collar, matching the star at his chest. On his arm is a blue and white design. His denim jeans are light grey and worn with a brown belt, while his boots resemble a pair of white shoes accent by blue and red. He wears his Yo-Kai Watch on his left wrist. Personality Nathan is a fun kid but tends to come off as comedic. He enjoys being with his friends and the Yo-Kai he befriended, even when they can be troublesome. His personality is very infectious and gains him many friends - however, one noticeable trait is how extremely average he is. This spreads even to his school marks and greatly annoys him. Like most kids, Nathan enjoys basic things - like watching television, messing up his room, staying up late at night to watch television or play games. But he is very righteous and has a strong sense of justice when a real crisis pops up. History Game history Anime history Relationships Humans Katie Nathan is very close to Katie and has a crush on her. Nathan frequently tries to impress her, albeit to no avail. Bear and Eddie Besides Katie, Nathan's most notable friends are Bear and Eddie. He gets along very well with them and they often spend time together. Yo-Kai Whisper Whisper pledges loyalty to Nathan by becoming his butler after being freed from the Gasha Machine by him. Though he tries to be useful to Nathan, he in fact annoys Nathan by dismissing his suspicions about Yo-Kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-Kai behind a supernatural event. Although Nathan can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-Kai, he still holds a strong bond with him, as seen after being cut by Bushinyan, he cried his "death", only to reasurre himself and share a warm moment. Jibanyan Nathan befriends Jibanyan after finding him in a crosswalk. The cat Yo-Kai quickly bonds with him and gives him his Yo-Kai Medal. After moving to Nathan's house, he initially annoys Nathan by causing mischief; earning a smack with a fan until he decides to turn over a new leaf. Nathan has Jibanyan as his first choice when summoning Yo-Kai. Gallery 5892f8f6a0d2bff9f7f7f861ad291cf0.jpg Yo-kai-watch-post5-620x348.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-06-27-at-13.59.54.png|Nathan in live action form with his cgi yokai friends Baby_Nathan.jpg|Nathan as an newborn baby. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Pure Good Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Summoners Category:Manga Heroes Category:Cowards Category:In Love Category:Gadgeteers Category:Yo-Kai Watch Heroes Category:Monster Tamers Category:Deceased Category:Male Damsels Category:Fighter Category:Live Action Heroes